Mr Monk meets Trudy
by KTPOTTER
Summary: Monk is having trouble finding someone that won't walk out on him in the middle of a date. Then he meets someone that changes his out look on life a little bit....
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Disclaimers and Rules  
  
********************************************************** Hey all! This is my first Monk fanfic and if you haven't read my other story (which I don't suggest unless you don't mind sappy fics), I will list all the things that I would appreciate that you would or would not do.  
  
If you write a review, be specific about what you did or didn't like. Don't leave a barrage of 4 letter words in there or about how much you hated it or 1 sentence. If you didn't like it, tell me why. Or at least leave one that will make me laugh ^_^.  
  
DON'T COPY OFF ANY OF THE STUFF I DO IN THIS STORY, OR ANY STORY THAT I WRITE. Only with my permission can you do that.  
  
If you find anything in this story that shouldn't be there, let me know. Don't randomly tell someone so that it gets erased and so that I have to start all over again. Someone did that to my other story and it pissed me off *grumbles*  
  
Just follow those guidelines and I won't stalk you.  
  
Disclaimer thingy: Anything that you recognize from the show "Monk" does not belong to me it belongs to "USA Network". If you're reading this to check to see if I wasn't being a plagiarist, go to your nearest supermarket and buy a "life". It's in the aisle next to the "clues".  
  
Rated PG for some language. Maybe PG-13 for some sexual suggestiveness later. *wink, wink, nudge nudge* 


	2. The Morning After

Chapter 1 The Morning After  
  
**************************************************  
  
At 5 o'clock am, a long, loud buzz of an alarm sounded near Adrian Monk's right ear. His arm immediately reached out and hit the snooze button and he sat up straight on the edge of the bed. He had already been awake since 4 this morning because of his curtains. "I knew I should've bought those blinds," he thought groggily. The curtain hanging on the right didn't hang exactly the same as the one on the left. He spent a half an hour trying to fix it, gave up, and tried to go back to sleep. However, he found the curtain too egregious to ignore and stared at it until his alarm went off.  
  
Normally, something like that wouldn't bother him that much, but something was on his mind. And when something was on his mind, he fidgeted and cleaned even more than usual.  
  
Monk rubbed his eyes. He knew very well what was bothering him. His date last night. He shuddered. "What a nightmare that was." he thought. Some guys at the station had set him up on a date with a woman they knew, Mary Evans. He shuddered again at the thought of her. Oh, don't misunderstand. She was gorgeous with her long, luxurious black hair and ice blue eyes. And her slender figure was nothing to sneeze at either. But her attitude towards him was a whole different story...............  
  
Her blue eyes swept over him, examining his features. He shifted nervously; sincerely hoping she liked what she saw. The slight sneer that came over he smooth face and the coldness of her eyes dashed this idea.  
  
"Shall we.........uh.........sit down?" he stammered nervously. An unenthusiastic "Sure" was his response.  
  
He tried to keep a conversation going through the meal, but there were impediments. First off, he wasn't a very good conversationalist, so he could only talk about the weather and how bad the traffic was these days. Her distracted "Yeahs" and "That's trues" weren't helping his anxiety. The fact that she kept staring seductively at the young, handsome waiter made it worse. He had to excuse himself to the bathroom halfway through dinner because he was so uneasy. He cam back a few minutes later, only to find two empty chairs and a folded note on the table.  
  
He picked up the note and read through it: "You know, Adrian, I have to be honest with you. I've been sitting with you for the past hour and I don't feel anything but bored. I just don't feel that we have a future together. I'm leaving to go out with my 'friend', Jake. Hope you don't mind. Mary"  
  
Monk was snapped out of his thoughts by the alarm buzzing again. 5:10 am. He sighed and reached over to turn it off. He knew that he would eventually have to face his collogues, with all their questions and teasing. He sighed and rose to get ready for a new day. 


	3. A Morning’s Insanity

Chapter 2: A Morning's Insanity  
  
HEY! Sorry it took me a while to get this story on a computer because of all the damn homework teachers insist on giving. *sigh* My friends and I discussed how often we feel the irrepressible need to push people down the stairs. *giggle* We never do though ^_^. So, w/out further insanity, here's chappie 2 insanity! Tata!  
  
**************************************************  
  
A loud banging outside in the hall woke Trudy Ann with a start. She looked over at her alarm clock and groaned. 7:30 am. While she tried to shake off her sleepiness disgustedly, she looked at her alarm clock. She smiled. She had always like that clock. It was in the shape of a tiny stage that when the curtains opened, it revealed a tiny figure that sang out "New York, New York", instead of a blaring alarm. However, she hadn't set her alarm this morning because it was her day off. "My only day off" she reminded herself mentally, "since Rae broke her leg 2 weeks ago."  
  
She suddenly realized that the body that should've been next to her wasn't. She looked over her side and confirmed her thoughts: she saw empty space. She sat up in order to go out into the apartment, but she felt her head nearly explode with pain; she had a splitting headache. Somehow through her grogginess she failed to realize it. She also realized that an angry voice and the amp of a loud guitar accompanied the long banging. The combination of the all three noises made her headache worse.  
  
She now tried to think through her piercing headache so she could figure out what happened last night. "I don't even an alarm with all of this", she thought angrily. "All I need is a loud roommate, a hangover, and........." She stopped and realized that a flood of memories of last night took over.........  
  
10 shots of Bacardi sat before Trudy in a row at the bar. A couple of friends stood round her and watched her with wide eyes.  
  
"Don't do it", advised one. You'll so regret this later", said another. "Dude, you are so gonna make mess."  
  
Bernard just stood behind her with a triumphant look on his face. He leaned toward her side and said mockingly," If you can't do it honey, you can just pay me the $50 now and save yourself a pointless hangover........."  
  
Trudy rolled her eyes. She was never one to back down from a bet that she thought she could handle. Besides, she had done this countless of times in college and found she held her liquor better than most. Bernard didn't know that since she had met him only a few weeks ago at a college friend's party.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she picked up the shot at her right and looked through the glass. Through it, she could see Bernard's mocking eyes. That only goaded her and with out a second thought, she chugged the glass. She continued down the row without a breath.  
  
When she had finished, she heard the cheering from all her friends and a few other people at the bar who watched. She turned to her boyfriend and said, rather cockily," You owe me 50 bucks."  
  
He looked slightly surprised, but said, "I gotta admit. You hold your drink pretty well, Trudy." He changed his expression and gave her a mischievous smile. "Maybe I should take you home so we can.........celebrate." He ran his hand up her thigh and looked hungrily into her eyes.  
  
She looked back just as hungrily back. Feeling the soporific affects of the alcohol, she said seductively, "I think that's a great idea, tiger".........  
  
Another round of loud banging brought Trudy back to reality. She sighed exasperatedly and got up to get an aspirin. Afterwards, she went into Rae's room and opened the door.  
  
She found Rae in her wheelchair already with a broom in hand. Without acknowledging Trudy's entrance, Rae continued to hit the ceiling with the broom in handle, screaming, "Turn that damn guitar down! It's frickin' 7 o'clock am!"  
  
"7:30, actually," Trudy said mildly. Now that her headache had abated a little, the noise didn't bother he as much. "By the way, good morning, sunshine."  
  
Rae stopped whacking the ceiling long enough to give her a dirty look with her hazel eyes. "I'm not in the mood for an oxymoron this morning." She sighed and put her hands on her wrinkled face. "Damn kid has been doing that all week. If I weren't in a wheelchair, I'd go up there and hit with this broom instead of the ceiling."  
  
Trudy laughed. She had known Rae all her life because she was a close friend with her grandmother. She remained very close with her even after he grandmother's death. She knew that she wouldn't even think of touching a hair on that boy's head. She came off as a rough talking person, but she was actually very kind hearted. She had let Trudy stay with her in this apartment they took care of each other, but Trudy took more care of Rae now that she was getting older.  
  
She knew that the only reason she was in such a bad mood this morning was because of her broken leg. She had broken it when she landed from parasailing in the Bahamas. She had to come her early, much to her char grin, and had been slightly tetchy ever since. Trudy smiled kindly and said, "Don't worry about that, Rae. We'll take care of that later. But what I was wondering is if you saw Bernard leave this morning."  
  
She snorted derisively. "You mean that muscle oaf that dragged you in last night? Yeah, he left about half-hour before you got up. He told me to tell you to meet him at Mike's diner at 1:30." She pause a moment and gave Trudy an impish look. "So how was her? I want details."  
  
Trudy laughed again. "Can't tell you. The details would give you a heart attack", she teased.  
  
Rae pouted. "C'mon. I can't get any action at my age, so I might as well listen to everyone else's stories."  
  
"To be honest with you, I can't really remember", said Trudy, puzzled. "I was so drunk by that point."  
  
Rae opened her mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted by a bass guitar playing at its max ampere. Rae growled, grabbed the broom, and proceeded to hit the ceiling with the broom. She yelled to Trudy, "Go to the station and Report this! This is disturbance of the peace of mind!"  
  
Trudy asked, just as loudly," Why can't we call them?" Rae gave her an angry look. "I did three times this week and they've done nothing. I think they'll see the importance if you go there yourself. Besides, do you think they'll here me aver all this?" She motioned to the ceiling above that had a dent from the broom.  
  
Trudy sighed. "All right, if it makes you happy." With a date with Bernard in her mind, she turned and left the room of noise to get ready for the day with vigor.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
(PS. If you think I should raise the rating to PG-13, let me know. Thanks.)  
  
(PPSS. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVEIWED!! And my cheap friends who didn't *grumble*) 


	4. The Meeting

Ch. 3: The Meeting (Trudy)  
  
Hey! Sorry this took so long for me to write! But the teachers at my school seem to think it necessary to pile on projects, homework, and tests on students towards the end of marking period. *groan* Can't they just spread it out a little more evenly? But enough of my complaining. On with the romatnicness! *sigh* C'est l'amour... (For those of you who don't speak French, "That's Love....")  
  
PS Raised it to PG-13 for more sexual suggestiveness (sorry!) and this chapter is really long (sorry again!!)  
  
********************************************************  
  
Two hours later, Trudy found herself in front of the San Francisco police department wearing a pair of rather tight capris, high-heeled shoes, and a tight, light yellow, and slightly too low cut tank top. She had managed to convince Rae to let her out in that by saying it was too hot to wear anything else and that she had no clean shorts. In actuality, she had worn that b/c she knew that this particular station had a majority of guys working there. She though she could use some "Leverage" into getting them to do something about the noise. "Besides," she thought as she walked in. "I'm not that bad of an actress. They'll buy my charm."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Monk rubbed his head and sighed. He had been at work for only 2 hours  
and he already knew that it was going to be a bad day.  
  
He had came right at 7:00 am as he usually did, but much to his chagrin, everyone one of the guys who knew Mary and had set her up with him was there. Before he could even breathe, every single one of them was around him, bombarding him with questions about the date.  
  
"How did she look? What was she wearing?"  
  
"What did you talk about?"  
  
"Did you go to her place or yours?"  
  
"How was the sex?"  
  
"Did you like her? Did she like you?"  
  
A new voice had piped up. "Will you guys back off? He hasn't even clocked in yet!" It was Leland Stottlemeyer. His name had been a regular joke among the guys, but not anymore. Not since he became a recently promoted Captain Leland Stottlemeyer. Everyone sighed and groaned, but backed away from Adrian enough so that he could clock in. When passing the captain, Adrian gave him a smile, thankful smile. Stottlemeyer was always closer to him than most of the others. In fact, he was probably the only friend he had.  
  
As soon as Adrian had clocked in, everyone surrounded him and waited with bated breath. They looked eagerly to him to tell his story. Thinking of no other way out of it, he told everyone about his "date". He didn't leave a single detail out and he portrayed a most unflattering image of Mary. When he had finished, he saw all the guys give each other a solemn, worried look.  
  
"You know, Monk," said one. "This isn't good that you've gone through another one. And on the first date."  
  
"Yeah!" another had piped. "I mean, you're 27 and you can't hold on to a girl for more than one date. Sometimes not even a whole one!"  
  
"He can't even get one to go home with him," a third had mumbled to a buddy, snickering. Adrian felt his ears become warm and guessed that his ears turned pink to go with it.  
  
Noticing Adrian's embarrassment, Stottlemeyer decided to end this. "That's enough!" he cried sharply. "It's not up to us to judge his life. Personally, I think that none of this is your business. By the way, don't you guys have paperwork to do?" He eyed each one of them. They all groaned, but they went to their respective desks and did their work.  
  
Monk gave the captain another grateful smile. "Thanks, captain," he said. "I don't think I can deal with the questions right now."  
  
Stottlemeyer gave him a friendly pat on the back. "Don't worry about it. But," he added. "You got a lot of paperwork to do too. And a lot more of it than anyone else." He pointed to the desk in Monk's office and it did indeed have papers towering on it.  
  
Monk smiled at the captain and went to do his work a little more cheerful. However, every time someone passed his office kept shaking their heads and say things like "Poor guy" and "He's hopeless" and "What an embarrassment". Each time, this ebbed away at his good mood until he finally nearly snapped when someone gave him his coffee.  
  
Monk sighed again. He didn't want sympathy and he didn't need it! "I'm perfectly normal," he thought. Just then he noticed that he was absentmindedly straightening his pencils on the desk. He stopped and shook himself mentally. "Maybe they're right," he thought morosely. "Maybe I am hopeless." He looked out his window and looked to the sky. He saw that it was generally pleasant outside, but the sun happened to be behind a cloud.  
  
What he did next Monk wasn't sure of, but this was his next thought: "Please. If I'm not hopeless, if I can find the right one for me, send a sign."  
  
Just then, a ray of the sun poked out from behind the cloud, into his office, and onto his face. He closed his eyes and smiled under the ray's warmth.  
  
A round of whistles and a few catcalls snapped him back from his revere. Curious to see what the commotion was, he got up to see what was going on through the bunched group.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Hello, officer?" Trudy called in her sweetest voice. Mentally,  
though, she was gagging at how superficially sweet her voice had  
sounded.  
  
The officer she spoke to, however, didn't seem to notice. He looked her up and down, noticeably pausing near her chest area. He gave a grin, full bravado, and asked, "How can I help you, miss...?"  
  
"Trudy," she stated, flipping her dirty blonde locks. "And you can help me by tending to my 'special' needs."  
  
She paused to admire the effects of her specially formed, innuendo filled statement. Not only had the officer she was speaking to give her "that" look, several surrounding officers were mimicking "that" look and gravitated towards her. Most of them whistled or catcalled to her, but she chose to ignore them and concentrate on the one fellow. Mentally, she congratulated herself. "Jamie Lee Curtis, eat your heart out."  
  
"Well...uh...Trudy. What n-ne-need might that be?" he stuttered, continuing to stare at her conspicuous cleavage.  
  
She smiled coyly and said, "Well, sir, there's a neighbor over my apartment that's making a lot of noise. My roommate called a few times about it, but no one came. I was just wondering if you could do something about it." She leaned over the counter a little, giving the men a better look at her cleavage.  
  
She felt a pang of guilt at that moment. She felt a little bad because she thought she was being unfaithful to Bernard by flirting with all these guys. Then she felt her logic kick in. "Don't worry about it! It's for a good cause! Besides it's only a little harmless flirting and I have been good for the past few weeks!"  
  
The one in front was about to speak when a stern voice cut the air of general awe. "Excuse me, are nay of you done with your work?"  
  
The officers jumped back and parted, just like Moses parting the Red Sea. The Moses of this sea was a formidably tall, built gentleman with a captain's badge. He cam forth and looked Trudy in the eye; No simple task, since she wasn't that tall, even with the heels on. "Can I help you miss?" he asked coldly.  
  
Slightly put off by his iciness, but determined to get her way, Trudy smiled, and repeated what she had told the officer, and, just for effect, did her lean in on the counter. She was delighted when his frown softened a bit; not a lot, but enough to know that she had made progress.  
  
"Of course we'll help you. But these gentlemen", he said, motioning to the crowd, "are busy with paper work. But I do have someone to get all the necessary information from you."  
  
Sensing the wave of dirty looks from behind, he said, with out turning around, "And it's not any of you! Get to work!" A scurry of men assured him that they followed his orders. "My, aren't you the forceful type," Trudy thought.  
  
Just a moment, ma'am," he said politely to Trudy. He turned around and apparently spotted the one he was looking for. He called out, "Adrian, I have something for you to do. Please come over here!"  
  
"Adrian. That's an unusual name," she thought. "Nice, though." But the owner of the name was still not in view, mostly because the captain was standing right in her general line of vision. Trudy waited patiently. Finally, the captain stepped back, revealing the said Adrian.  
  
What first caught her attention were his eyes. They were chocolate brown, nothing terribly spectacular about their color. They reminded her of basset hounds eyes, kind of sad and a little droopy. His eyes were like that, only not as droopy and ten times sadder, like he had something from his past that caused him pain. He looked like he needed to unburden this problem to someone. She stared into them, trying to decipher their cryptic message. She felt like she could get lost into their depth...  
  
She had somehow managed to catch the captain's introduction. "Adrian, this is...uh..."  
  
"Trudy." She said dreamily. Then she snapped back into reality and managed to tear away from his eyes. She repeated normally, "Trudy."  
  
By stepping out of his eyes, she brought to her attention his appearance. The eyes...uh...I mean, his eyes were set onto a lean face, with a slightly large nose in the middle and a thin lipped mouth below (not an unpleasant thin mouth, mind you), which was hanging open slightly at the moment. On top of his head, he had a full scalp of short, tightly curled black hair. The rest of his body, which was more lean than stocky, was in a San Francisco police uniform. She noted that, unlike his fellow officers, he had his complete uniform on, from his straight tie to his shiny black shoes. He was tall, but not enough to look intimidating. "He's actually kinda cute," she thought to herself.  
  
"Trudy, this is our most brilliant detective in this area, Adrian Monk," said the captain.  
  
Adrian, however, didn't seem to notice the compliment or the introduction for that matter. He just continued to stare at her, with a slightly slack mouth. She had expected that kind of reaction, but something was unusual about his stare. He was staring dead into her eyes. Not at her body or even her face. Just her eyes. And the look he was giving her wasn't that usual "Wow, she's a hot babe," look that most guys gave her. It was a look of surprise, as though...she couldn't quite decipher what that look was. She looked at him curiously and wondered what he was thinking.  
  
*****************************************************************8  
  
I suppose I should explain several things down here. 1stly, I'm probably not going to mention Stottlemeyer's first name on the count I think it's stupid (love the show, hate that name). 2ndly, one reviewer sent in a review saying that Trudy lived in her own house before she married Monk. The episode where they explained this is one of the many that I have never seen before *gasp* I'm only taking information that I know about from what I've seen. And I liked the idea of creating a grandmotherly type character and roommate. 3rdly, please don't hate me for making Trudy look like a...uuuuhhhh..."call girl". (I think that's the politically correct term....) Please don't send me flamers for this! I have a reason that I will reveal in the story in due course. Next chappie is going to be Adrian's reaction and the one after is when Trudy decides to have some fun with Monk. (Nothing too cruel, I promise!) Ok, enough rambling. Please review and thanks to those who have reviewed....not including any of my friends *grumble*. 


End file.
